Legio Theomachia
Of all blessed machines brought to the Ringworld Cambria by the Mechanicum, the God Machines are believed to most closely resemble their ancient brethren of old, who once walked the Ring during the Dark Age of Technology. Their might is undiminished after ten millennia of the Emperor's reign and still, their legions claim victories on many worlds, undefeated, unyielding – the most sacred warriors of the Omnissiah. History The coming of God Machines In the beginning, they came from distant worlds. Brought across the abyss of void and darkness to the new hallowed lands of Sector Gondwana, the first generation of Titans aided the Great Crusade in conquering these regions many worlds. Before their feet trembled entire civilizations standing against the Omnissiah and their cities were leveled, their leaders trampled underneath their feet and their lynched bodies hung from the crowns of the God Machines. The Titan Legions of mars went on to further conquest, but some of their mightiest among their number lay their eyes upon the Crown of the Omnissiah and wished to stay. And their spirits were eternally bound to this sacred world, which they would defend and conquer in their own right, claiming the throne of the Ringworld in the name of the Machine God, the Omnissiah and the Motive Force. Heirs of old When the furnaces of Cambria were ignited, the first of Legio Theomachia were already there. Ancient god Machines of the first generation watched over the boiling metal as it was cast into the form of a new generation. Titans were first born upon Cambria one thousand years after the Great Crusade. So long had their Manufactorum facilities been prepared and blessed, restored and made ready for the arrival of so mighty god machines. But once the first machine spirit of the second generation was awakened, the fires of the forges never seized and ever since they have grown their number with each generation and though many have fallen in great crusades, the heirs of the first generation now surpass in force and number those who had initially come to this world. Over countless Regiones of the Ringworld, they stand guard, and in countless battles, they are deployed. Notable Campaigns and Engagements Buried God-Machines of the Ring Deployment The Titans of Legio Theomachia walk upon many worlds and stand watch over the great wonders of the Omnissiah. Their detachments are stationed on the fortress worlds of the Great Rift Thetys and on each of the Triumvirate Worlds, Cambria, Trantor, and Nimbus Imperatoria Laurentia. All the while, the greater part of Theomachia`s forces is engaged in the perpetual war along the Ring, fighting the Barbarian tribes and maneuvering against each other on the vast battlefields of the Circulum Regiones. These wares are to please the war spirits as to not let them sit idle for centuries at the time. But at any time can these war engines of the Legio be called for and will ascend to the heavens and reach any world they need to overwhelm the foes of the Imperium and heretics against the Omnissiah. The feud of Knights and God Machines Only on the civilized knight world of Myriadenburg, they will not set foot for they detest their knightly houses and would see them burn by their own hand before allowing the Legions name to be sullied by their presence. This ancient feud does not come from human minds but was initiated by a deep hatred embedded in the war spirits of both knights and god-machines. Thus the two will forever be divided and never be on the same world, let alone fight alongside on it. Category:Browse Category:Military Category:Forge World Cambria